riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Rivera Bandicoot
Rivera Bandicoot ''(Created By Naughty Dog - August 3rd 10098)'' was created by Naughty Dog, and was all ways taking part in the Series of Crash Bandicoot, he during the series is like crash, an idiot and rarely talks, until the events of Crash Tag Team racing while drinking too much Wumpa Juice with Crash Bandicoot and broke out singing a dance remix from the Lion King Movies known as Diggah Tunnel The Incident lead to both Rivera and Crash to have secondary goals if they should grow tired of being game actors all the time. Creation and Appearance Naughty Dog Era Rivera is basically the tester of the group and would often Test inventions before Crash, which could sometimes lead to huge Injuries such as being crushed flat, or being blown into nothing but sneakers and Eye Balls. It is worth the risk and he believes that it is best to be safe than sorry. He is always following Crash In the Missions and is almost never seen with Coco, until Crash Bandicoot the Wrath of Cortex, where he is seen with her for the first time in the Level Tsunami. Coco is mostly seen through out the Tsunami Level acting very over protective with Rivera all the time and freaking out even when he is hit by the smallest of Enemies, such as a small grunt with only a little wrench as a weapon. When Rivera is around Crash things are way different as both of them rarely say anything, but follow each other. Throughout the Crash Bandicoot Games Rivera is rarely a playable character, but can be unlocked in Tag Team Racing If provided with enough Points Using Coco Bandicoot. Travelers Tails Era Incident with Crash at Crash Tag Team Racing thumb|404px|left|The Original Song, during recording and the Incident at Crash Tag Team Racing. Rivera was said to have said the first word In Tag Team Racing after singing Diggah Tunnel With Crash Bandicoot Advising Every one including the Gamers that both Bandicoot's can Talk After All. However after the events of Naughty Dog went down the tube, due to them stopping making Crash Bandicoot Games. Rivera and Crash quit, due to the replacements of them that makes them look different and bad in front of the camera. Rivera always acts like a stooge in the games and could sometimes earn unexpected smacks from Coco Bandicoot, Crash's little Sister, who harbors a huge crush on him. During the events of World War III Rivera, took part in the defense of Eastern Europe against Kagome's Invading forces who crossed the Boarder and smashed half of The Continents Air Fields too ruble. After the fall of Paris, Rivera succeed in reuniting with Crash Bandicoot back at Wumpa Island, where he remained for the rest of his life. After the Rivera Federation War Rivera was the only form who survived as the rest were killed and massacred by Earth forces during the Occupation of Rivera, he lasted all the way to the 100ths Century until At last he died of Heart Failure in Coco's Arms. Rivera was used as a playable Character for the First Time In Crash Mind Over Mutant, It was the First major Game where Rivera joined the New Crash Bandicoot Cast. To gamers he was the only glimps of Naughty Dog in the games, due to his appearance being the same as he use to be during his career with Naughty Dog. Relationship with Coco Bandicoot